The transdermal route of parenteral delivery of drugs provides many advantages, and transdermal systems for delivering a wide variety of drugs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,122; 3,598,123; 3,731,683; 3,797,494; 4,286,592; 4,314,557; 4,379,454; 4,435,180; 4,559,222; 4,568,343; method U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,999; 4,588,580; 4,645,502; 4,704,282; 4,816,258; 4,849,226; 4,908,027; 4,943,435; 5,004,610; 5,314,694; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,740, for example, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. In many cases, drugs which would appear to be ideal candidates for transdermal delivery are found to have such low permeability through intact skin that they cannot be delivered in therapeutically effective amounts from reasonably sized devices.
In an effort to increase skin permeability so that drugs can be delivered in therapeutically effective amounts, it has been proposed to pretreat the skin with various chemicals or to concurrently deliver the drug in the presence of a permeation enhancer. Various materials have been suggested for this, as described in U.S. Patent Nos. 3,472,931; 3,527,864; 3,896,238; 3,903,256; 3,952,099; 4,046,886; 4,130,643; 4,130,667; 4,299,826; 4,335,115; 4,343,798; 4,379,454; 4,405,616; 4,568,343; 4,746,515; 4,764,379; 4,788,062; 4,820,720; 4,863,738; 4,863,970; 4,865,848; 4,900,555; 4,940,586; 4,973,468; 5,053,227; 5,059,426; 5,378,730; WO 95/09006; and British Pat. No. 1,011,949, all of which are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference. Williams et al. "Skin Absorption Enhancers" Critical Review in Therapeutic Drug Carrier Systems, pp. 305-353 (1992) and Santus et al. "Transdermal Enhancer Patent Literature", Journal of Controlled Release, pp. 1-20 (1993) also provide a recent review of transdermal permeation enhancers.
To be considered useful, a permeation enhancer should have the ability to enhance the permeability of the skin for at least one and preferably a significant number of drugs. More importantly, it should be able to enhance the skin permeability such that the drug delivery rate from a reasonably sized system (preferably 5-60 cm.sup.2) is at therapeutically effective levels. Additionally, the enhancer when applied to the skin surface, should be non-toxic, non-irritating on prolonged exposure and under occlusion, and non-sensitizing on repeated exposure. Preferably, it should be odorless, physiologically inactive, and capable of delivering drugs without producing burning or tingling sensations.
In addition to these permeation enhancer-skin interaction considerations, a permeation enhancer must also be evaluated with respect to possible interactions within the transdermal system itself. For example, the permeation enhancer must be compatible with the drug to be delivered, the adhesive, and the polymer matrix in which the drug is dispersed. The permeation enhancer should also be selected so as to ensure a suitable balance among tack, adhesion, and cohesive strength of the adhesive.